Letters to Michael
by VictoriaPyra
Summary: Some things Gabriel wanted to say to Michael, but never did. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick reminder: A.E. stands for "after extinction," the day the lower angels were released.**

* * *

3 A.E.

This is ridiculous Michael. Why won't you listen to me? That boy is not humanity's savior. He is its demise. With humans purged from this world, Father will come back. They are the problem. Why can't you see this? What has happened to change you so?


	2. Chapter 2

7 A.E.

How could you leave me? You abandoned me for some human. All our eons together and you turn your back on me. So much for brotherly love. Fine. If that's how you want to be, then fine. Don't call on me because I won't answer. You're pathetic. Everything that has happened is your fault. If we had killed him, Father would be back by now. But no, you had to go off on your own. You always do this. You're not always right Michael. You're not right.


	3. Chapter 3

14 A.E.

I miss you.

* * *

 **Okay guys. I know these "Letters to" chapters are super short, but they are more like an opportunity to get into the character's head. Having said that, I am working on a much longer story that picks up where the season 2 finale ended. I'll post the first chapter on March 5th. Look for "Volume 3: United and Divided." Check out the teaser below.**

 _Michael took one step forward, arms outstretched and palms up.  
_

 _"Noma, talk to me. What's going on?"_

 _He kept his voice gentle and nonthreatening. He knew Noma was fast enough to pull the dagger across Alex's throat before he could stop her. Noma's already tense frame became rigid as Michael spoke. She tightened her grip on the dagger._

 _With no emotion, she said, "I am taking Alex. You will not follow. You will not send anyone else to follow. You will not leave this city for forty-eight hours."_

 _"Noma, please," began Gabriel._

 _Noma took a step back, jerking Alex with her. A thin line of red appeared beneath the dagger._

 _"If either of you fail to obey these instructions, the Chosen One will die," she continued. She glared at her brothers._

 **What do you think? Interested in finding out what happens next? There will be two more teasers in the next couple of weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

18 A.E.

Our younger siblings are driving me crazy. They seem to think without you around, they can do as they please. I don't know how you managed to keep them in line. (You never could control me. Thankfully, some things will never change.) Squabbles break out constantly. And when Uriel visits, it's a nightmare. I swear she is trying to make me go insane. Maybe I'm already there. Some days, I just don't know. She hung a goat from the ceiling the other day. It fell on me. She thought it was hilarious. Then, she found some chalk, the stuff children used to draw with outside, and drew a mural of me being decapitated by your Chosen One. She did not laugh long…and she still won't talk about Raphael.

* * *

 **Hi! So someone asked what A.E. means. I put a reminder in the first chapter but here it is again so you don't have to backtrack. A.E. stands for "After Extinction." The Extinction War began when the lower angels were released and began to possess humans. So, 1 A.E. would have started on that day, or thereabouts. The show begins in 25 A.E., 25 years after God disappeared.**

 **Only two more weeks until I post the first chapter of my new story, "Volume 3: United and Divided!" Thanks for the favs and reviews! Here is the second teaser I promised.**

 _"General Riesen is a dyad. He is leading this attack," said Gabriel.  
_

 _"By whose order?" asked Michael._

 _"Mine." Gabriel bit at the word, but didn't avert his gaze from his brother's._

 _"He will be at Riesen Tower." Michael turned away and swiftly moved through the city, Gabriel at his heels._

 _They traveled by foot so as to more easily render aid, though it took longer. Fifteen minutes later, they reached the tower. Bodies littered the base. They picked their way through the hallway and got in the elevator. They didn't want to give away their presence any more than they already had by flying up. Michael pushed the button to take them to the third floor. A faint buzzing came from the broken speaker. When the elevator stopped and the smudged metal doors slid open, both brothers tried to go first. Gabriel snorted as he stepped back to let Michael out first._

 _The hallway leading to General Riesen's office was empty. The doors were agar. This time, Gabriel went first, shoving his brother behind him. Michael shook his head in exasperation. They pushed the doors open fully. The room was nearly empty, save for a man in a chair and the lifeless body of Claire Riesen._

 _"Come to survey your work?"_

 _Across the room sat Dyad Riesen, his blue rimmed eyes amused. He sipped from a glass before setting his scotch beside the half full decanter on the end table. Uncrossing his legs, he lifted himself from the armchair and stretched._

 _"I think you will be pleased, Gabriel. The city is nearly ours," he said. He moved to a window and looked out upon the falling city._

 _"The plan has changed. Withdraw our forces," said Gabriel, his voice demanding obedience._

 _Still looking out the window, Dyad Riesen said loudly, "Seize them."_

 **What do you think of teaser two? Interesting tidbit: Dyad means consisting of two parts.**


	5. Chapter 5

21 A.E.

A strict training regimen was just what they needed. Our little brothers and sisters are finally obeying me. Uriel doesn't visit anymore. She says I'm no fun.

I've found eight-balls to be wonderful company, particularly those in female bodies. See, I do know how to have fun.

* * *

 **Last teaser for "Volume 3: United and Divided," which will be posted in one week.**

 _Sgt. Ethan Mack dragged a hand across his eyes. His limbs were heavy with fatigue. Hell in a hand basket, his grandmother used to say. Yeah, that just about summed it up. He looked over his shoulder at the civilians huddled together against the brick wall. They looked back at him with wide eyes filled with terror. He gave them a reassuring smile._

 _"We're almost there. A couple more blocks," he told them._

 _Sgt. Mack checked his gun, hiding his worry when he saw how few bullets he had left._


	6. Chapter 6

25 A.E.

A storm is coming brother. I cannot promise your safety.


End file.
